


rake

by bgmblues



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Night Stands, POV Mick Rory, POV Second Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: You assume the slam over the door is just Len angrily stomping in, but the second set of footsteps changes your mind. You peer around the wall from the kitchen, eyebrows raised, only to find yourself frowning when you see there's another man with Len. They're kissing.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Original Male Character(s), Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	rake

**Author's Note:**

> i frantically wrote like, all of this in an hour LOL

You assume the slam over the door is just Len angrily stomping in, but the second set of footsteps changes your mind. You peer around the wall from the kitchen, eyebrows raised, only to find yourself frowning when you see there's another man with Len. He's taller than him, but definitely not you; you'd finished growing while Len was still a little behind.

They're kissing.

Yeah, okay, you knew Len liked guys and there was nothing  _ wrong _ with that, but did he have to do it right there in the living room. You can see their tongues and that man's hand is moving towards Len's tenting pants and--

"Len," you grumble, loud enough both of them would hear you. The man breaks away quickly, frantically looking between you two. You think you hear him mumble something like _is this your boyfriend?_ and Len sharply laughs, taking the man's hand to drag him off to his bedroom.

Okay, fine. Whatever. Len was allowed to sleep with whoever he wanted to. You try to go back to focusing on meal prep, but now all you can hear is the soft moans coming from a room over. Red hot anger you're not sure of the source jabs at you; you didn't want to listen to your partner having sex.

Task at hand forgotten, you make your way to Len's room. You're there to tell him to quiet down, you tell yourself, but instead you find yourself stopping in front of the cracked door looking in. Their kissing has devolved into what's basically open mouths panting into each other. The man's got Len pinned under him, forcefully grinding down.

Len's head flies back unexpectedly, bearing his neck. In turn, the man's mouth moves down to suck anywhere and everywhere he could reach. Similarly his hand dips down, tugging at Len's zipper and pushing down his pants and underwear in one go. A hand's around the erection that springs up with moments.

You've only ever seen another guy hard in pornos and magazines. Actually, you've only ever seen anything like what you're watching now--two men going at it--that way. Seeing Len below some guy is...weird. And maybe kinda hot.

Despite this revelation, you keep your eyes trained on the pair. They pause for a brief moment, fumbling to shed clothes. Len keeps his shirt on, of course. They're back at it after the last article of clothing hits the floor--the man moves further down, just as his hands had, and he takes Len into his mouth. Again Len's head falls back, legs tensing up and then and untensing.

The man bobs his head, clearly looking up to where Len's reaching for a bottle. As soon as it's in the other man's hands, he stops to flip the lid open and squeeze out whatever it was onto his fingers. Bottle set aside, he goes back to sucking Len off. One finger circles Len's ass before pushing in and oh fuck you can't just stand here and watch. Clarity momentarily defogs your brain, leaving you standing there in the hallway feeling the most turned on you ever had from watching your roommate get it from another guy.

You're in your own room seconds later, closing the door behind you and shedding your pants as fast as you can.

You can still hear them, sounds you've never otherwise heard Len make. They get higher in pitch quickly, his voice unmistakably cracking. Focusing in on those beautiful moans, you take your own erection in hand and pump yourself. You close your eyes, replaying the sight of Len bucking his hips into someone's mouth and listening to his voice.

He lets out a loud, keening cry that sounds like it tears at his throat and it's all over for you. With a muffled grunt, you finish, cum leaking out over your hand and a dirty shirt you'd picked up to catch the mess. You're left shaking as you stand there, bizarrely overwhelmed and still loving the sounds of Len's cries a room over. Even after your own orgasm and dick quickly softening.

It's because it's Len, your mind fills in for you. You're about to object to your own thoughts and then there's another wail from him through the wall and everything quickly falls silent.

You sit in your room for a few minutes and stare down at the floor blankly. You're only drawn out of it at the sound of unfamiliar footfalls and then the sound of the front door. You poke your head out to find Len's door is completely closed now.

The guy left. Holy shit. Anger bubbles back up--how  _ dare _ he leave your partner alone, fucked out and probably half asleep already. Len should have only the best and that meant someone to dote on him after sex--

But you can't just march in there and do it yourself. Instead, you lay down and tell yourself to keep planning food for the week. You don't of course, your thoughts too focused on Len.

At the very least, now you know you want to see him writhing below you. His hands clenched and getting fucked so hard he can't sit straight…

You think it might be more concerning that you want to clean him up and mumble stories to him more than you want to fuck him. You want to hold him to your chest and fall asleep like that. See how he finally relaxes and looks a little more his age. But that stuff wasn't sex, couldn't even be brushed off as part of it. You just flat out wanted to  _ cuddle _ with your partner. The word itself feels disgusting; you were a criminal. You'd killed before and you would again. You didn't  _ do _ cuddling and feelings.

Yet now all you could think about was kissing him to sleep, pushing his hair out of his eyes, waking up by his side and making him pancakes in the morning. You wanted him all to yourself and that in itself was terrifying.

You close your eyes and hope you fall asleep faster than your thoughts catch up with you.

**Author's Note:**

> u ever realize ur in love with your best friend while listening to him get fucked


End file.
